


See about that

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joan shares some news to her husband





	See about that

“Going away will be really good for me”Joan exclaimed

“I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone”Roland told his wife 

Joan has given him the news that she was going to check herself into a va facility to help with her ptsd 

“You can call me”Joan says to him 

“I could visit you”Roland replies 

“We’d have to see about that Roland”Joan tells her husband 

“Love you”Roland caressed her face 

“More than anything”Joan grins


End file.
